One to save them
by kurn
Summary: When Kim's brother comes home, little does he know that his destiny is about to be shown to him, but when he doesn't believe it, will it be to late to save the ones he cares about?
1. Chapter 1 A home coming

I don't own Power Rangers; I am just a big fan.

I only own Kyle Hart and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

As Kyle sat staring out the window of the bus, he was thinking about the past few months his father had remarried, Kyle and his step mom did see eye to eye all the time. His father just took a job overseas, this meant that Kyle had a choice he could go with his father and step mom that he didn't really like or he could go live with his mother in Angel Grove. Kyle had chosen to live with his mother in Angel Grove; Kyle hadn't seen his mother or his sister in over 10 years.

_Mean while in Angel Grove_

"Hey Kim isn't your bother coming today?" asked Billy

"Yeah, I can't wait," Kim told the others "he went to live with my father in Stone Canyon."

"Well do want us to come with you?" asked Tommy

"Thanks, but I think that I would like to go alone."

"Okay we will see at the youth centre later?" asked Aisha "you're going to bring your bother, right?"

"Of course" she said as she ran to meet the bus. "Later."

Kim was waiting at the bus stop as the bus pulled in. "hey," as she waved to Kyle as he was getting off bus. He turned just in time to see Kim running over to him "hey sis," his tone was as monotone as it could get.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim with a look of puzzle on her face

"Oh I just guess that it's just being back here after all these years, I just feel out of place I really think that no one will remember me."

"Is that it well I don't think that it's going to be that bad," his sister said trying to get her mind off what she had just herd "come on we have to get to the youth centre I told the gang that I would bring you by to meet them."

"Okay, let's get moving then."

"Hey guys this is my bother Kyle" Kim said

"It's nice to meet you, Kim has told us a lot about you" Adam said

"Knowing Kim it's probably my life story" Kyle said as he rolled his eyes

"Well I won't say that." Kim replied her face turned red. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce you, Kyle these are my friends Rock, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Tommy, and guys this is my bother Kyle."

"Hey." They all said.

"Well it was nice to meat you all, but I think that I am going to go for a walk, later." Kyle said as he turned to walk away.

Once Kyle had left one of Kim's dance students came over "Hey Kim!"

"Oh hey Ashley," Kim replied.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was my bother Kyle."

"That was Kyle, I herd he was coming back."

"Sounds like were want to meet him?"

"We have already meet, don't you remember that when we were kids we used to play together."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Do you know where he went?"

"If I can remember, I think that he always liked the park, so you should look for him there"

"Thanks Kim, I'm going to look for your bother."

"We I hope you find him"

Ashley turned and headed for the park to find Kyle.

* * *

I hope to get an update soon. The Kyle/ Ashley will be brought to light next chapter.

Thanks kurn


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

Ashley arrived at the park and started to look for Kyle. She wandered if he would remember her. She found him under a tree with the hood of his sweatshirt up. 

"Hey, your Kim's bother, right?" she asked

"Yeah, I am new in town," he replied "well if you really need to know, I was here when I was a kid."

"You were…….." she said.

"Yeah when I was five, I left to go live with my father when he and mom got their divorce," he said cutting her off "when I left, I left all my friends behind, but I only remember one a girl, I really don't remember her name, but when I look in to your eyes there seems to be something there from when I was a kid."

"Oh, what do you remember of her?" she asked

"The only thing I remember of her is that I had a huge church on her and I haven't thought of anyone else, sure there have been others, but I will never forget her or have the feeling that I have for her, towards anyone else." He told her, he could believe what he had just said he was usually kept most of his feelings to himself; there was something about her, like she was the girl from his past.

"Zeddy, we need a plain to defeat those pesky Power Rangers." Rita screamed.

"Yes my dear, I think I have an idea; I have been watching the rangers and I have found something that might help us."

"Well what is it?"

"I see that Kimberly's bother has come home, we could capture him and force the rangers to surrender to us."

"Great ideas send down to tengas."

"Yes, fly my tenga warriors."

The next thing that Kyle and Ashley knew was they were surrounded by tengas.

"Now what are these birds?" Kyle said as he looked over at Ashley.

Ashley screamed, as she did Kyle step in between the tengas and Ashley. Okay this is weird for a homecoming; he thought as the tengas started to attack, he looked back at Ashley "Run!" he yield

Ashley took off.

"Now what do you guys want?"

"Only the capture of you for my master" it was a big gold monkey.

"Well I'm not going any where with you, you big dumb monkey!"

"You don't have a choose"

"Then come get me you over size monkey"

The ranger communicators went off.

"Go ahead Zordon." Tommy said.

"Goldar and the tengas are attacking a male in the park."

"Zordon who is it?" Kim asked worried about her bother

"I haven't seen him before."

"Well shouldn't we go save him?" Asked Billy

"Yes, ninja power," Tommy said.

They arrived at the park, they were a little shocked. It was Kyle.

"Kyle" screamed Kim.

Kyle didn't even see the rangers arrive he was to busies fighting the tengas.

"Let's get out of here," said Goldar "you may have won this round but I will be back rangers." Then he and the tengas disappeared.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going one?" Kyle asked the ninja rangers

"What where those bird things?" Ashley asked as she ran into Kyle's arms, which only seemed right. Kyle wrapped his arms around her it only seemed right.

"Those were tengas." The red ninja said.

"Well you seem to be alright." The yellow ninja said.

"Yeah we should be alright thanks, who are you?" Kyle asked.

"We are the Power Rangers!" the white ninja said.

"Well thank you rangers" Kyle said as he bowed in a show respect.

"We have to go." Said the pink ninja

Then the rangers left in beams of light. Kyle thought that there was something strange about the pink ranger, but he could put his finger on it.

"Are you okay? You didn't have to that." Ashley said with a little concern in her voice.

"I know but it was as if I had to, for some reason that when I am around you, you seem to be more important to me than anything." He said. Why am I doing this she might not be the girl from my past, but it is almost as if I have known her when I was 6.

"So are you going to walk me home?" Ashley asked

"Oh, sure I can do that I feel that I should, but can I tell you something"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well when I am around you it seems that I know you, but I can't remember you, when I look at you I see something that girl I told you about."

"Oh."

"So it's getting late we should be going."

"Okay, hey seeing that school starts tomorrow do you think that we might walk together?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'd like that." He responded with a smile.

After Kyle left Ashley's home, he walked home slowly. When he got home Kim was waiting for him.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far. Please R/R. 

Thanks Kurn


	3. Chapter 3 the worse day

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Kim asked as Kyle walked through the door.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He said as he headed for his room.

"Ah come on little bother, I just want to talk."

"Okay but we have to do it in my room."

"Okay." Kim followed her brother to his room, "okay now spill it, what's up."

"If you have to know, Ashley and I were attacked in the park today; by these weird bird things and a gold plated monkey."

"Oh no, is Ashley alright?"

"Yeah she's fine she ran while I fought the bird things."

"Are you crazy, you could have been hurt or worse killed!"

"I know, I know but at that moment I felt that if I ran they would hurt both of us. So I only did what I thought was right, at that moment Ashley seemed to be the only thing that was really important to me, I did care about myself, all I could think about was letting her get away to safety."

"Wow sounds as if my little brother has a crush on Ashley." Kim said with a little smile on her face.

"I don't know, maybe but I just don't know." He said as he put his head in his hands. "Kim if you don't mind I like to be a lone for a wile."

"Okay, I will tell you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks sis." And with that she left his room.

"Maybe I should of told her about these dreams I'm having." He said to himself, "nah I don't think she'd understand."

"_There is something your not telling me little brother."_ Kim thought to herself.

"Zeddy why do you want Kimberly's brother?" Rita asked her husband.

"Well if you must know my dear, I am planning on make him the leader of my soon to be evil rangers." Zedd snarled.

"But we can't capture him; he had defeated our tengas."

"So we will force him to join us."

"How are we going to that?"

"Simple my dear we shall capture the girl they call Ashley, he seems to hold her above anything."

"Yes, AHAHAHAHAHA." Rita laughed.

The next morning Kyle awoke to his alarm and a cold sweet, he had had one of those dreams. "_I have to tell someone, but whom?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Kyle, Ashley is here." Kim Yelled to him.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He responded.

Ashley was waiting for them outside. She was wearing a purple shirt and a long purple dress.

"Hold on a sec when did you start wearing green?" Kim asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Kyle was wearing a dark green hooded sweater and blue jeans, and his Toronto Maple Leafs hat which was on backwards.

"I don't know just as of lately, I guess." He replied, as he smiled at Ashley, Kim just rolled her eyes

"Okay, what ever lets get going you two." Kim said as she started to walk to school.

Kyle and Ashley followed behind her, as they were going through the park the tengas appeared.

"Oh great not they guys." Kyle said as he stepped in front of Ashley. "You guys ran I will hold them off!"

"No I won't leave you!" Ashley replied.

"Yeah you can't do this on your own!" Kim tried to reason with her brother.

"I have no choice, now just go."

"Okay, come on Ashley." Kim said pulling on Ashley's arm.

"We can't just leave him." Ashley said with a tear in her eye.

"He is doing this for us, he cares about you." Kim told Ashley.

"Okay let's go." Ashley said as she started to run with Kim.

Just as they got around the corner there were Goldar and Rito standing with more tengas.

"Surrender to us and you won't be hurt." Goldar demanded.

"Yeah Surrender to………….."

"Shut up you numb skull, I just said that."

"Oh right, sorry Goldie."

"Ashley just turn around and run to school find Tommy and the others." Kim told Ashley, "now go."

Ashley didn't need to be told twice she started to run towards the school. As she was running Goldar sent the tengas after Ashley, they grabbed Kim preventing her from stopping them from grabbing Ashley.

"No!" was that Kim could yell as Goldar and Rito disappeared with Ashley.

Just as they disappeared, Kyle came running up, "where is Ashley, Kim?" he asked out of breath.

"you know that golden monkey?" she replied.

"Yeah, what about him? Did he take her?"

Kim didn't say anything, she just turned away.

"Kim there is something you aren't telling me." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"They took her Kyle, there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry." She said as a tear came to her eye; for she knew how much she meant to him.

Kyle didn't say anything he just dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

* * *

I hope you like this update. Please R/R

Thanks Kurn


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

"Come on Kyle we have to get to school, you don't want to be late on your first day." Kim said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kyle didn't response at first but then he got to his feet and nodded.

"There was nothing I could do to save her, I'm sorry, but right now the only thing we can do is to go to school."

Kyle just started to walk towards the school; he didn't say a single word the whole time he was with Kim. As soon as they got to school Kyle told Kim that he was just going to meet her in their first class, and with that he left heading for the classroom.

"Kim Zordon told us what happened are you alright?" asked Tommy he was concerned about Kim.

"I think Kyle is taking it pretty hard though." Kim replied.

"Why it that?" asked Aisha.

"I think that he loves her." Kim replied.

"Wow I never would of guessed that." Rocky said, for he also liked Ashley.

"Well there goes the bell we better get to class or we are going to be late." Billy stated as the bell rang.

"Yeah let's get going guys." Tommy said as he turned to head to class, "hey has anyone seen Adam?"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Adam said as he ran up out of breath.

"Hey why are you late?" asked Aisha.

"Not now we are going to be late." He said

"Okay." The rest of them said.

When they got to class Kyle was sitting in the back of the room. "Do you guys think that one of you could sit with him I think he is in need of some friends right about now?" Kim asked.

"I will, I know how hard it is to be a new kid in town." Tommy said as he when to sit by Kyle. "How's it going?"

"Not that great. I just feel that it is my fault, that they took Ashley." He told Tommy.

Before Tommy could reply, Miss Applebee came into the room. "Now class let's get started."

"Yeah like we are going to do anything fun today" it came from Bulk, who was already getting into a position so he could sleep through class.

"Please be quite Bulk I am trying to teach the class." She said in one of her strong tones, "now I see we have a new student. Are you Kyle Hart?"

"Yes, I am Miss Applebee it is great to be in your class. I have herd a lot about you from Kim." He said as he stood.

"So this means that you are Kim's bother."

"Yes, I am."

"Well do you think you could come up here and tell the class a little something about yourself?"

"Okay," Kyle replied as he walked up to the front of class. "Well I am Kim's little brother only by a year, I lived in Stone Canyon, were I was on the school martial arts team, I was on the hockey team as well. The reason that I have moved to Angle Grove to live with Kim and our mother, due to our father moving over seas for a job with the UN."

"Wow, that's great well I hope you try out for both the martial arts team and our hockey team." Miss Applebee said as Kyle walk back to his seat. "Now let us get started."

The day went by fast for Kyle for all he could think about was Ashley. Once the day was over Kyle was about to head to the place were Ashley had been taken to see if he could find any trace of her. Before he got to the door something grabbed his arm, he turned to see how it was it was Kim, and she had a look of concern on her face.

"I know where you are going." She said as he pulled away from her "I don't want you to go."

"I have to go………………."

"No you don't, please just lessen to me I don't want you to get hurt!" She said as a tear came to her eye.

"Okay." For you I won't go, he said as he smiled at his sister, "so what are you going to do now?"

"The guys and I were going to head over to the youth centre." He told her brother, "You should come."

"Okay but I am going to go see the gym teacher."

"Why, you're not in gym."

"I know but I'm going to talk to him about tryouts for hockey and the martial team." He said as he headed towards the gym.

Kim grabbed him, "now before you go to the gym, you have to promise me that you will come to the youth centre."

"Okay I will." He said as he offered his hand, "I promise you, I will see you there."

She shook his hand. He ran off to the gym to see the gym teacher. She headed off to find the others. _"I will see you later Kim, I hope." _

After a while Kyle showed up at the youth centre. "There you are!" Kim said as she ran over to her brother.

"Yeah, did you miss me?" he said as he walked over to a table to sit down.

"Of course I missed you silly you're my little brother." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Well I herd you went to see the gym teacher?" Tommy asked, he was wondering if Kyle asked about the martial arts team.

"I asked him if there was a spot open on both the hockey and martial arts teams."

"Well, is my brother the new it's member of those teams?"

"He said that the martial arts team had a spot open and was going to give me the spot but I wanted to tryout for the spot." He said looking at Rocky, Adam, and Tommy. "He said the hockey team was looking for another player for defense. I have a tryout next week during the next game."

"Aren't we playing Stone Canyon next week?" asked Adam

"Yeah, I guess the coach wants to know if I can play."

"Well I have to go; I have a lot of homework to do to night." Billy said as he stood up from the table.

"Yeah; I think we all do." Aisha said, she and the others took off.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Kim asked her brother.

"No, I can't stop thinking about Ashley and how it is my fault that she gone." He said as she lowered his head. "Kim let me ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Was there really nothing you could do to save her?" Kyle looked at his sister with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do." She touched his hand in reassurance.

"I don't believe you. You could have fought harder."

"Kyle I did all I could."

''NO it's your fault that she is got and I will never forgive you." He said as he got up and left the youth centre. Kim was shocked at what her brother had just told her.

"_Why did I say that I know that it wasn't her fault!"_ Kyle was headed for the park. When he got there he found a part of the park that no one went and sat down.

"Goldar go down and deliver my message to my future leader of my evil rangers." Zedd told Goldar.

"Yes my lord." Goldar said as he bowed and turned and left.

"Why did they take her, what did she ever do?"

"Because she is needed for bait, so you will become Lord Zedd's new leader of his evil Power Rangers."

"What are you talking about you dump ape." Kyle said as he rose to meet his enemy.

"You will join us or you will never see your friend!"

"I will never join you!" Kyle said as he was getting ready to attack.

"You don't have a choice; you have 24hr to think about it." Goldar said "be here tomorrow and nothing will happen to your friend." With that Goldar left.

* * *

I hope you like this update. I know this seems like a lot of talking but I hope to get into the action soon. Please R/R

Thanks Kurn


	5. Chapter 5 the dream

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

It was late when Kyle walked in the door.

'SLAP' Kim's hand hit Kyle's face hard.

"Where were you?" Kim yelled.

"I'm sorry but I had a lot on my mind."

"That does mean that you can talk to me like that." Kim said as she ran to her room crying.

"What did I do now?" he asked as he went to his room.

It was sometime before Kyle got the courage to go tell Kim that he was sorry.

"Kim can we talk?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"No, I don't want to talk to you go away!" he heard her say. The sound of her voice had the sound of crying.

"Kim, I'm truly sorry." As he said that the door opened Kim was standing there her face had try lines.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Kim I'm your little brother, I say things that I don't mean, that is what a little brother does. Besides with all that has happened in the last few days I haven't been thinking right and for that I am sorry." He said wipes a tear from her eye. "Kim you are my big sister and I love you, I will always be able to forgive you."

"I know, but don't you think that it has been that way for the rest of us." She said giving him a huge. "You weren't the only one that this has affected by this."

"Sorry, I never thought about that."

"It's okay; you really haven't been yourself these days."

- - - - -

"What are you going to do with me?" Ashley screamed.

"You are going to be the one that will force Kyle Hart to become my evil leader of my evil Ranges." Zedd snarled.

"I won't be any part of your plan, and Kyle will never join you."

With that Zedd waved his staff and pointed it at Ashley and shot some magic which made her drop to the floor asleep.

- - - - -

That night Kyle had another one of his dreams.

"_Why am I here" he wasn't in Angle Grove any more or he thought it wasn't._

"_This is a future that might happen if you make theone of thechoice that you have before you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_That isn't important at the moment."_

_Before he could respond he saw five rangers; Red, Black, Pink, Yellow, and Blue._

"_I thought that there were six rangers?"_

"_These aren't the Power Rangers; these are Zedd's evil ranges."_

_Just as the voice said that another ranger appeared._

"_Bow down before the power of the evil rangers." This one was green. _

_The evil rangers started to attack the city. _

"_I have to stop them, but what can I do?"_

"_The power in you." It was the voice._

_Kyle ran to meant the evil rangers, when he came upon them they turned_

"_I was wondering when you would get here Kyle." Said the yellow ranger._

"_How do you know me?"_

"_That will be explained in due time." She said._

_Just as Kyle was about to defend himself from the evil rangers………………………….._

Kyle woke up. "Dam I want to find out want the voice meant by choice?"

Kim was worried for her brother, for he hadn't said a thing to her since he came down for breakfast and on the walk to school. When they had got to school Kyle just went to class; during class he didn't say anything.

After class Kim ran after her brother "Hey wait up!"

"Yeah, what can I do for you Kim?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure okay but I had to do something first."

"Okay, well I will come with you."

"No I have to do this alone."

"This is about Ashley isn't?"

"……….."

"It is, isn't it you are going to go look for her aren't you?"

"No they want me to surrender to them and they will let her go."

"Who are they?"

"You that golden monkey, he is the one that told me this yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess that you would have tried to stop me."

Kim didn't say anything hearing this.

"Kim I have to go."

"No wait; don't go you could be walking into a trap."

"I don't think I can do that I have to save Ashley."

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Thanks Kurn


	6. Chapter 6 the choice

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

Kyle ran to the park once he left the school grounds. When he arrived in the park he went to the place he was told to meet the golden monkey.

"So I see you decided to show up." Goldar said.

"Where is Ashley? Kyle Asked as he decided to take up a defensive stance.

"That is the last thing you have to worry about," Goldar said holding out his hand "now what is your choice will you take this coin and lead my masters rangers or will you stand angst us never see Ashley ever?"

"Let me see her and you have yourself a ranger."

With that Ashley appeared in a floating glowing window.

"Now let her go!"

"Take the coin."

"That wasn't the deal!"

"You were never in a poison to demand a thing."

"Well then maybe it is time to change that!"

"So you have made your choice then?"

With that Goldar disappeared. Kyle fell to his knees.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." Kyle said as a tear came to his eyes, "I promise that I will find you and this will be over."

- - - - - - -

"_He doesn't care about you; if he did he would have taken the power coin." The voice in Ashley's head told her as she watch as Kyle had turned down the coin to save her._

"_He does care about me!"_

"_Then why didn't he take the coin?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Could it be that he doesn't care about you and he only cares about himself?"_

"_He will come for me."_

"_He has given up on you." The voice didn't show her what Kyle said after Goldar left him._

'_Maybe he doesn't care about me; he does seem to keep to himself, but when we are around each other he seems to open up; so maybe he does care about me?' _

_- - - - - - - - -_

As Kyle walked home, he stopped; he then turned and headed towards the lake. He did feel like facing his sister after what had happened. He just need sometime to think about what had happened.

- - - - - - -

"Guys we need to talk, it's about Kyle." Kim said as the gang headed over to Billy's for he had something new to show them.

"Okay Kim." Tommy said putting his arm around her.

"I think that Zedd wants Kyle for something."

"Why do you think that?" asked Aisha.

"Well he said something evil rangers."

"Maybe we should talk to Zordon about this?" Adam asked as they arrived at Billy's.

"Okay let's go." Tommy said, and with that the rangers teleported to the command centre.

So with that the rangers teleported to the command centre. When the rangers arrived at the command centre they were met by Alpha.

"Rangers what are you doing here?" Alpha asked.

"We have a few questions." Kim responded. "Zordon; Zedd seems to want my brother for some reason. He has also taken Ashley."

"I know ranger; Zedd is planning on using your brother to lead a force of evil rangers and with your brother as the leader he's hoping that your love for him will prevent you from stopping him."

"Why did he take Ashley?" asked Rocky

"He is using her to force your brother to become his new leader."

"Kyle would do that, would he?" Tommy asked as he turned to face Kim.

"I'm not sure as of late." Kim said hanging her hand. "He seems to care a lot for Ashley, so I am not sure that he wouldn't do anything for her."

"Ranger we have something that you need to see."

With that the rangers turned to look at the viewing globe.

- - - - - - -

"_So I see you decided to show up." Goldar said._

"_Where is Ashley? Kyle Asked as he decided to take up a defensive stance._

"_That is the last thing you have to worry about," Goldar said holding out his hand "now what is your choice will you take this coin and lead my masters rangers or will you stand angst us never see Ashley ever?"_

"_Let me see her and you have yourself a ranger."_

_With that Ashley appeared in a floating glowing window._

"_Not let her go!"_

"_Take the coin."_

"_That wasn't the deal!"_

"_You were never in a poison to demand a thing."_

"_Well then maybe it is time to change that!"_

"_So you have made your choice then?"_

_With that Goldar disappeared. Kyle fell to his knees. _

"_Ashley, I'm sorry." Kyle said as a tear came to his eyes, "I promise that I will find you and this will be over."_

- - - - - - -

"As you can see he has made his choice." Zordon told the rangers.

"Where is he now, Zordon?" asked Kimberly.

"I think rangers that he needs sometime one be alone. Let him come to you Kimberly."

"Why Zordon, he really needs someone at this point."

"He needs sometime; he will come to you, trust me Kimberly. He will need you but you have to give him some space and time."

"Okay Zordon."

"Well it's getting late and my father will be home soon I should be getting back." Billy said looking at his watch.

"Okay thanks for the information Zordon." Tommy said.

"Rangers be careful, and let the power protect you."

With that the rangers left the command centre.

"Alpha I think that we need to watch over Kyle for a while."

"Why Zordon?" asked Alpha.

"I think that he will have some roll in all of this."

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Just to let the wait for the next chapter seem worth the wait:

The evil rangers final show up. A girl from Stone Canyon shows up and she is looking for Kyle. Ashley returns.

Well that's it for now you will have to wait for my next update which should be sometime next week. Also it would be nice it if I could get some ideas about girl's names, I have a few in mind but I would like some reader input.

Thanks Kurn


	7. Chapter 7 Evil has arrived

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle and Ashley (haven't thought of a last name yet)

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes.

* * *

Kim was just sitting at one of the tables at the youth centre, when the gang walked in.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" asked Tommy as they sat down.

"Nothing, just thinking about the events as of late, but mostly the ones involving Kyle." She replied.

"I know, we all have been thinking about them to." Adam said.

"Well, I just wish that this had never happened." Kim said putting her head in her hands.

"Excuse me." The group turned to see a girl standing there. "My name is Rachel, I am looking for Kyle Hart, and you haven't seen him have you?"

"Well I am his sister Kimberly." Kim said as she stood up to meet Rachel.

"Well then I suppose that you know where he would be."

"I am sorry but I have no idea were he is. How do you know Kyle?"

"Oh didn't he say anything about me."

"No!"

"Well let me introduce myself, I was Kyle's girlfriend when he was in Stone Canyon."

"No I am sorry but he didn't say anything."

"Okay; are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"Nope, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

"That's okay." Rachel said as she turned to go.

As Rachel left the youth centre her eyes flash yellow. "To bad you don't know were he is pink ranger." And with that she headed off to find Kyle.

- - - - - - -

"Did you guys notice anything weird about her?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I did but I couldn't put my finger on it." Rocky said.

"No it's not that, her story I don't believe it why won't Kyle say anything about her."

"Well maybe it was a bad part of his life, which he wanted to leave in the past." Billy stated.

"Well you could be right Billy."

"Let's not worry about it, just remember what Zordon told us let's let Kyle come to us when he is ready." Tommy said.

- - - - - -

"Now let us bring this city to its knees."

- - - - - - - -

As the rangers where getting ready to leave their communicators went off. They headed outside.

"Go ahead Zordon." Tommy said as he answered his communicator.

"Rangers Lord Zedd's rangers are attacking the city."

"We're on it!" Tommy said. "It's Morphin time!"

With that the team teleported off to try and stop the evil rangers from destroying the city. As they arrived in Angle Grove.

"Well I see the power rangers final showed up." the evil red ranger Said.

"Yeah, so give it up, we don't have to do this." Tommy Said.

"No, we will never surrender to you weak power rangers." Thepink rangers said stepping forward.

With that the evil rangers attacked. It was color vs. color but with no white or any other color evil ranger Tommy really didn't have anyone to fight just then Goldar and Rito attacked him. Just as it seemed that the rangers had the upper hand the evil rangers attacked and sent the rangers flying.

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it was it sure turned things around for them." Billy responded.

Now the evil rangers had the upper hand. "Now surrendered to us, and we might show you mercy." The evilblack ranger said.

"We will never surrender to you." Kim said getting back up.

"To bad Kimberly, we would of let you walk away." The evil yellow ranger said.

"How do you know me?" questioned Kim.

"That is not important right now." The evil yellow ranger said, "oh and tell your bother that I will be seeing him soon."

With that all the evil rangers just left.

"What was that all about?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know." Kim said.

- - - - - -

When Kyle got to the lake he walked over to the beach. He picked up a rock and throw in into the water.

"_Why is this happening to me?_"

"It is happening to you for you made a choice." it

"It is happening to you for you made a choice." It was the voice from his dreams.

"Where are you?"

"I am not hear, I am far way and you will find out who I am in due time, but for now I have something you need to hear."

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Next time: Kyle will be forced to choice his part in all of this.

The evil rangers will defeat the power rangers.

Kim will have to make a choice.

Thanks Kurn


	8. Chapter 8 claim before the strom

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

Kyle turned to see a blue clad warrior. "Who are you?"

"That is not important right now."

"Well then are you here to take me to be the leader of the evil rangers?"

"No that is why I'm here." The warrior said. "I am here to relieve your part in all of this."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked as he prepared to defend himself, "My part, I don't know what you are talking about."

"With the early choice you made you have started down the right path." The warrior said. "This path is hard and long you will have to be strong or you will falter."

Kyle dropped back into his normal stance. "Why me there must be a lot of other guys in the world better than me. For what ever you are talking about."

"You maybe right but they aren't here and you are and it is your fight. They will need you before the end, you know who I am talking about, and also there are two that will need you more than anything in the near future."

- - - - - - - - -

Back at the command centre the rangers were wandering who the evil rangers were.

"Zordon do you have any idea who these rangers are?" asked Kimberly.

"I am sorry rangers; I don't have a clue who these evil rangers are." Zordon informed the rangers.

Kim turned away from the group "_what did the yellow ranger mean by what she said?"_

"Kim are you okay?" asked Aisha, concerted for her friend. Her brother was missing and Ashley had been taken by Lord Zedd, she was one of Kim's best students and one of her friends.

"I'm fine Aisha." Kim said trying to hold back to the tears. She could not stop thinking about where her brother was and if he would ever come back?

- - - - - - - - -

"Yes we final have beaten the Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd said as he danced around his thorn room with Rita.

"I can't believe it Zeddy you final beaten the rangers." Rita said with a big smile on her face.

The evil rangers walked in, "wow this is not what we expected all this."

"This isn't for you, it's for us, we did it we defeated the power rangers." Zedd said.

"Well then I guess we didn't have any part in it?" asked the yellow rangers.

"Well you were made by me so I beaten the power rangers. Don't any of you forget that!"

"Yes Lord Zedd." They said.

- - - - - - - - -

After the rangers had left the command centre Kim just wanted to be alone. So she went for a walk in the park not knowing that over at the lake her brother was talking to Ninjor.

Just as she reached the centre of the park she saw the evil yellow ranger was waiting for her.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up Kimberly."

"Who do you know me?" Kim asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes and how do you know my brother?"

"Like I said before you don't need to know that." The yellow ranger said, "Here is your choice pink ranger you can walk away from all this and we won't have to destroy your brother for not joining us or you can fight us and we will destroy both you."

"I don't know who you are but you seem to know me, so if you do really know me then you know then I will never walk away from my family and friends."

"That is to bad for you and your brother." With that the yellow ranger left.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Now it is time for you to receive your zords my evil rangers." Zedd said showing his evil rangers their new zords. "With these you shall destroy the earth starting with Angle Grove."

"Yes Lord Zedd." The rangers said as they mounted in their zords.

- - - - - - - - - - -

At the command centre Alpha was watching the conversion between Kyle and Ninjor.

"Zordon do you think that Ninjor will convince Kyle to join us?"

"I don't know Alpha. All we can watch and hope."

"Your right Zordon………"

Before Alpha could finish the alarm went off, "what now Zordon?"

"Lord Zedd has sent down his evil rangers, they have the ancient ninja zords. Alpha send the rangers to intercept the evil rangers."

"Yes Zordon."

- - - - - - -

The ranger's communicators went off.

"Yes Zordon?" Billy answered.

"Rangers, Lord Zedd's evil rangers are attacking the city."

"Were are they Zordon." Kimberly Asked.

"They are down in the dock sector of the city."

"Okay rangers it morphine time!" Tommy said reaching for his morpher.

"White ranger power."

"Black ranger power."

"Pink ranger power."

"Blue ranger power."

"Yellow ranger power."

"Red ranger power."

With a flash of light the rangers headed off to stop the evil rangers.

- - - - - - - -

"Now it is time for you to face your greatest test ever." Ninjor said.

"What is this test?" Kyle asked wondering who this was and if he could even trust him, "first you have to tell me who you are."

"We do not have time for this; you need to take this test or there is a choice that is laid in front of you."

"You are telling me that I have a choice but you haven't told me what it is!"

"The choice is not a choice that is to be taken lightly. This choice will ultimately change the out come of the evens that are in motion."

"Then tell me what the choice is and I will make it."

"It isn't that easy if you choice what you believe to be right then you might end up hurt someone close to you. But if you choose the other choice then I do not know the out come."

"You have to be kidding me you know one out come but not the other. That is just great."

"Now you must choose which it will be the test or the choice."

"I need sometime to think about this."

"I can give you two hours, that's it."

"Okay." As Kyle said this Ninjor disappeared.

"Two hours that just great, I don't even know what the choices are or even what is involved with this test."

Kyle when back to the tree he had been sitting under before Ninjor appeared. As soon as he sat down he fell a sleep.

- - - - - - - -

_Kyle was standing at the docks when there was an alarm. He turned around to see a megazord attacking the docks. _

"_So I guess that these aren't the good power rangers?" there was no answer._

_Then another megazord came in to view. As this megazord arrived the first megazord stopped attacking the docks and started to attack the second megazord. It was a huge battle that ended in the first megazord seemed to have defeated the second megazord._

_Kyle watch as the second megazord fell and the rangers fell out onto the ground then the evil rangers jumped to the ground. Now all the rangers were locked in a heated battle. The evil brought out the power blaster and shot it at the rangers. Once the beam hit the rangers were sent flying. Once they hit the ground they demorphed. Kyle watched in shock to see that his sister was a power ranger._

"_Kim!" he yelled; but Kim didn't hear him; she and the others teleported out leaving Kyle alone with the evil rangers who turned to face Kyle._

"_Now we have you Kyle." The yellow ranger said._

"_Well if you want me come and get me." He said preparing to defend himself._

"_I will take care of this myself." The yellow ranger told the other rangers. The other rangers teleported off leaving Kyle and the yellow ranger alone, this is what Kyle wanted for he wanted to find out who this ranger is._

"_So it is just me and you." Kyle said waiting to see who would make the first move._

"_So it would seem; now you have to choices you can join us or you can die."_

"_Well seeing that I really don't want to join you. I guess you will have to kill me." When Kyle said that he herd something in his head like a roar. He just ignored it off._

_All the yellow ranger said before attacking was "So be it." With that they started a heated combat. Just as the yellow ranger seemed to have the upper hand Kyle kicked the yellow ranger and with what seem to be instinct he raised his hand and a dagger appeared in his hand. He didn't question why it appeared he just used it to attack the yellow ranger. The yellow ranger didn't stand a change against the dagger with one final stroke of the dagger the yellow ranger demorphed. Kyle couldn't believe who was lying in front of him._

"_Ashley?"_

"_Well aren't you going to finish it?" she asked as Kyle came running over to help her up, she just pushed him away._

_Kyle looked at the dagger in his hand and then at the girl he loved. "No I can't kill you this isn't right." He said dropping the dagger._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked, "you don't care about me. Lord Zedd and the other rangers are the only ones that care about me."_

"_Do you even hear what you are saying?" he couldn't believe what she had just said. "I don't know who told you that I don't care about you but I do, I……. love you" hanging his head. _

"_No that can't be you didn't take the coin to save me; I won't even be a part of this if you had taken the coin."_

"_I didn't take the coin………."_

"_See you don't even know why you didn't take the coin." She said watching Kyle fall to his knees, "I know why you didn't take the coin; you don't care for me at all that is what Lord Zedd told me."_

_- - - - - - - - -_

Kyle was awoken by some sound but it was that sound that he had herd in his head.

"Well I see you are ready to begin the test." Ninjor said standing in front of Kyle, he knew what Kyle's dream was; it was all part of the test and he was ready for the choice.

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Next time: Kyle is ready for the final part of the test but will it be to late.

Kim finds out something from Kyle's past.

Kyle confronts Ashley.

Thanks Kurn


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

"Now it is time for the final test." Ninjor said.

"All you do is speak of this test!" Kyle said, "Well what is this test you speak of?"

- - - - - - - -

At the docks the evil ranges touched down in their megazord.

"Now let's bring down this city."

"Okay."

With that the megazord started to attack the docks. Before to long the power rangers arrived, they then called for their zords.

"Well look who has finally showed up to try and save their little city."

"Leave the city a lone and we won't have to destroy you."

"Well then we have a counter offer you leave here and we will destroy you and your brother."

There was that could of stop Kim from what she did next, she launched the ninja megazord at the ancient megazord. With that started a titanic battle between the ninja megazord and the ancient shogun megazord. But when the smoke cleared the ninja megazord had been defeated. The evil rangers had won.

"Guys we need to get back to the command centre." Tommy said as he got up, he and the other rangers found them self demorphed.

With that the rangers teleported to the command centre, in their respective colors.

- - - - - - - -

"Zordon we need help, these rangers are to strong." Rocky said looking up at Zordon.

"Rangers don't give up hope." Zordon said in his claim way, "There is always hope even if it doesn't appear to be there."

"But Zordon we need some way of saving the city." Kim pleaded, really think about her brother.

"Kimberly, I know you are worried about your brother, you have to think about the city and all that live here not just for your brother, I'm sorry to say this but I fell that you are not giving the events of late your full attention to it."

"I'm sorry Zordon; but it hard he means so much to me, it's only that I really hoped to get sometime to talk to him, I haven't seen him in over 10 years."

"I know Kimberly but you have to remember that you are a power ranger."

"I know Zordon, I am sorry guys I will try to be more of a teammate."

"That is okay Kim; I know how hard it must be for you." Aisha said with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Zordon if you don't mind I would like to be alone for a well."

"What about the evil rangers?"

"They seemed to have disappeared." Alpha told the rangers.

"Rangers I will let you know if the evil rangers come back."

"Okay Zordon." Adam said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kim was sitting at a table in the youth centre. When she saw Rachel walk in the centre, Kim was wondering how Rachel really knew Kyle.

"Hey Rachel, you got a few minutes?" Kim asked Rachel as she waved to her.

"Oh well I guess I have a few minutes." She replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You said, you knew my brother when he lived Stone Canyon?"

"Yeah we went out for a few months." She looked at Kim, "is there something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to know a little more about my brother when he lived in Stone Canyon, that's all."

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Well, what was he really like the only thing I know about him is that he is going through a tough time right now."

"Well if you need to know he was a real bully in school he was always on trouble, he even was suspended from school a couple of times."

"I can't believe it he was never like that when I talked to him on the phone."

"Well would you tell your older sister what kind of trouble that you are in?"

"No."

"Do you really think that he has changed?"

"I can only hope that he has. Well I have to get going it was nice talking to you I hope to see you around." Kim said as she got up to leave.

"Oh pink ranger."

Kim turned in shocked. But it was to late Rachel had pulled out something and the next thing Kim knew she wasn't at the youth centre any more.

- - - - - - - - -

When Kim awoke she found herself in Lord Zedd's dark dimension.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You are in the dark dimension." It was Ashley.

"Come on Ashley we need to go."

"Oh you can't do that pink ranger." Rachel said standing next to Ashley.

"I told you to walk away." Ashley said.

"I told you that I will not abandon my family and friends."

"Well that is to bad." Rachel said.

- - - - - - - -

"The test is simple you just have to choose which one of, he put out his hands, these coins." Ninjor said.

"Okay all I have to do is pick a coin and I pass you little test?"

"It isn't that simple, one of these coin was made by the light were the other wear it was created by the light it has been corrupted by the darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple one of these coins is the ninja coin and the other is the power coin. The ninja coin will bestow upon you the power of ninja, were the power coin will bestow upon evil power that you can not conceive."

"So what you are saying is that one coin well let me join the power rangers and the other will let me destroy them."

"You listen well."

"Okay I am ready for this test." Kyle said reaching for a coin.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kim tried but it wasn't any use, Ashley and Rachel were to strong for her. Kim reached for her morpher, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Ashley asked holding Kim's morpher.

"How did you get that?"

"It was easy pink rangers, see when I brought you here I was able to take your morpher." Rachel said.

"Now that you are here there is no escape, and no one knows that you are here. So you know what that means no one is coming for you pink ranger." Ashley said attacking Kim.

Kim did her best to keep hope that the others would find her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zordon I was monitoring Angle Grove and I was scanting to check on the rangers but I can find Kimberly." Alpha told Zordon check the panels of the command centre computer.

"Alert the rangers Alpha; keep scanning for her she has to be some where."

"Rangers come to the command centre we have something to tell you."

"Were on are way." Tommy said.

The rangers appeared in the command centre.

"Zordon where is Kimberly?" asked Tommy looking around not seeing Kim.

"Rangers, Kimberly had disappeared. We are trying to locate her now but it might take a while." Zordon told the rangers.

"Well I guess we will go look for her, come on guys." Tommy said.

Before the rangers left Rocky asked "Zordon I was wondering if you have found Kyle yet? Maybe one of us should tell him that his sister is missing?"

"No Rocky, he has his own problems right now."

"I'm sorry Zordon I was just hoping to help."

"Well guys lets get going."

With that the rangers left to look for Kimberly.

"Zordon, what problem are you talking about?" Alpha asked

"Alpha, he is in the final part of the test."

"What test Zordon?"

"All it due time Alpha; keep scanning for Kimberly."

"Okay Zordon." Alpha when over to the scanner, checking the readings.

- - - - - - - - -

Just as Kyle reached for one of the coins, the sound from his dream came to him just as he was about to take one of the coins. He pulled back Ninjor cocked his head knowing that Kyle was about to make the right choose. Kyle then took the other coin.

"Now that you have chosen a coin it is now time to show what coin you have."

Kyle opened his hand showing Ninjor the coin he had chosen.

"Well it appears that you have chosen the ninja coin. Now with the power of the coin you shall be able to become one of the warriors of light."

With that a morpher appeared.

Kyle held up the morpher "Green ranger power!"

With a flash of green light Kyle was now the green ranger.

"Wow this is great."

"Now there is only one thing left to do you must save your sister she is trapped in Lord Zedd's dark dimension."

"This is all new to me but I would do anything to save my sister."

"It is now time I will sent you to the dark dimension now."

"I am ready."

With that Ninjor opened the door to the dark dimension, Kyle stepped through.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashley and Rachel had Kim on the ground when they turned to see a flash of green light, and a ranger standing there.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked reaching for her dark morpher.

"I am the green ranger, a warrior of the light."

"Well I guess we will have to take care of you." Rachel said pulling out her dark morpher.

"Dark pink power!"

"Dark yellow power!"

With that the girls morphed into the dark rangers and began to attack the green ranger.

- - - - - - - - -

"Zordon I have found Kimberly, she is in the dark dimension."

"Lock on to her and teleport her here at once."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha pushed some buttons and Kim appeared in the command centre.

"Zordon am I glad to see you." Kim said wiping the sweat from her head. "Zordon is there a new ranger?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Before you teleported me hear a green ranger appeared to save me."

"No Kimberly I haven't chosen anyone to be a new ranger."

"But it was a green ranger, he said he was a warrior of light." Kim said "Zordon I thought that the green powers were lost?"

"They were; I don't know how this ranger has the green ranger power."

"So do you think that he is one of Zedd's rangers?"

"I don't think so if he is a warrior of the light but we well look in to it you should go find the others to let them know that you are okay."

"Okay Zordon I will do that." Kim teleported off to find the others.

"Alpha I have a job for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle stood in the dark dimension with two of Zedd's rangers one of which was the girl he loved.

"We don't have to do this Ashley."

"How do you know me?"

"Don't worry about that right now, let's get him he is one of the rangers and therefore must be destroyed."

Ashley didn't think twice she and Rachel attacked the green ranger. The battle was one sided until Kyle summoned the dragon dagger. Then the battle turned in his favor. Kyle grabbed the yellow ranger and brought her close.

"You don't have to do this, let me help you."

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am someone who cares deeply about you."

"No that isn't true no one cares about me, not even the boy I loved."

Kyle was shocked but what Ashley had said that he stopped fighting and reached snaps that held his helmet on to take it off to show Ashley that he cared but before he did he was teleported back to the park.

"Were did he go?" Rachel asked demorphing.

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R

Next time: we are almost near the end of the evil rangers' part of the story but it will keep going I would like to take it in to Zeo and maybe even turbo. But you well have to read and find out.

Thanks Kurn


	10. Chapter 10 A secret brought to light

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

"What is this all about?" Kyle said removing his helmet. "I was just about to tell Ashley….."

"No you must not relieve who you are yet until you are sure that you can trust her." Ninjor said knowing that Kyle would show Ashley any ways.

"Why it might help her remember who she really is."

"You will have to trust me that she will show you first."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kim ran to the youth centre to find the others and tell them of the new ranger. She found them sitting at one of the tables with looks of despair on their faces.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well if you have to know Kim is missing…." Tommy said not knowing that it was Kim until he turned "Kim! It's you but how?"

"It's a long story. But not here, let's go some where we can talk in private."

"Okay Kim but where?" asked Aisha.

"Well we could go to my lab." suggested Billy.

"Okay let's go." Kim said as she and the others left for Billy's lab.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Why did you let her get away?" Zedd yelled at Ashley and Rachel.

"We didn't let her; she got away from us with the help of another ranger." Rachel said trying not to enrage Lord Zedd anymore then he already was.

"What do you mean by another ranger?" he said. "When I checked on the rangers they were searching for the pink ranger."

"This ranger was green Lord Zedd." Ashley said.

"Green?" Zedd said "this can only mean one thing Ninjor has brought Zordon a new ranger."

"Don't worry Lord Zedd we will take care of this new ranger as well." The two girls said getting up and moving out of the main camber.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ninjor I trust you but I just can't stand by and wait for Ashley to tell me that she is the evil yellow ranger." Kyle said sitting down on the grass.

"But it will come in time you just have to wait for this time." Ninjor said walking over to Kyle, "Kyle you have to remember that you can't tell anyone that you are a ranger."

"What ever you say Ninjor, I just need sometime to think of all that has happen today." Kyle said as he lay back in the grass.

"I will be back when you are truly needed green ranger." And with that Ninjor teleported off.

- - - - - - - - -

"I see that you have made your choice of who the new ranger is." Ninjor said.

"Yes and I think that he will be just what the rangers need to help them fight Lord Zedd."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So where were you Kim?" asked Tommy.

"I was in Lord Zedd's dark dimension." She told them.

"How did you get out of the dimension?" asked Adam.

"You guys won't believe it but I was saved by a power ranger."

"Well it wasn't any of us we were looking for you." Rocky told her.

"I know it wasn't any of you because it was a green ranger."

"I thought that the green powers were lost four years ago?" asked Billy.

"Well before I came to find you I went to talk to Zordon about this and he seemed not to know anything about it."

"Well this could be one of Lord Zedd evil plan to trick us in to accepting this ranger and once that happens he will turn on us." Tommy said, walking around the lab.

"I don't think so Tommy that is not Lord Zedd's way; if he wanted to destroy us with this ranger he would have done so when we first encountered the evil rangers."

"I have to go with Billy on this one, Tommy." Rocky said patting Billy on the back.

"Okay guys but let's not rush into anything before we know for sure." Tommy said.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Kyle was laying on the grass he herd,

"Hey you."

Kyle sat up and looked around to see two guys in police uniforms.

"Yes, how may I help you officer?" Kyle said standing up.

They looked at each other then they looked back at Kyle. "We were just checking to see if you are alright there has been a monster sighted in the area."

"I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me." Kyle said getting ready to head off just before he did he turned to the two guys, "hey I didn't get your names, I'm Kyle Hart."

"Oh we are junior police officers Bulk and Skull." Bulk told Kyle, "Hey your last name is Hart right?"

"Yes, I'm back in town to see my sister."

"Your sister wouldn't happen to be Kimberly?"

"Yes she is I'm back for a while." Kyle didn't see any point in letting to many people he was here to stay.

"Well we just wanted to let you know that it isn't safe to be in the park and that it is our job to get you to safety."

"Okay guys lets go led the way." Kyle said.

So Kyle followed as Bulk and Skull ran ahead.

"These two made the junior police force." He said as he rolled he eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Well it's your job, will you be alright?" they asked.

"I should be fine, but I am worried about you guys."

"We should be fine." They said as they ran off.

After Bulk and Skull ran off Kyle went back to the place were he was before he was interrupted and he lay back down on the grass.

"_I just can't believe that Ashley would fall under Zedd's spell like that."_

- - - - - - - - - -

As the rangers were talking in Billy's lab their communicators went off.

"Yes Zordon." Rocky answered.

"Rangers Lord Zedd has sent down a monster and it is attacking the city."

"We're on it Zordon, its Morphin time." Tommy said reaching for his morpher.

With that the rangers headed off to stop Lord Zedd's monster.

When the rangers arrived in the city they found Garbagemouth attacking the people in Angle Grove.

"Stop right there." Tommy said.

"Well looked who finally showed up to save the city." Garbagemouth said turning to face the rangers, as he did the tengas appeared and attacked the rangers.

The rangers beet off the tengas and then started to fight Garbagemouth.

"Well there they are just waiting for us to attack them." Said the evil red ranger.

"No Lord Zedd said that we are to capture them so that earth will be defenseless and we can take over." Rachel said.

"What ever I just hope that that green ranger shows up." Ashley said looking around for any sine of the green ranger.

With that the evil rangers attacked the rangers. The fight was tough for both sides but as before the evil rangers came out on top.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Green ranger you are needed, the rangers are in trouble and need your help."

"Okay, where are they Ninjor?"

"They are down by the hospital being attacked by Garbagemouth."

"I'm on it, its Morphin time." Kyle said reaching for his morpher. "Green ranger power."

- - - - - - - - -

Before the evil rangers could capture the rangers, there was a flash of green light appeared.

"I told you guys that there was a green ranger." The evil yellow ranger said.

"Well I see that I almost missed out on this little party." Kyle said.

"Well we'd like to stick around but we have to take your friends here to have a little talk." The evil red ranger said.

Before the evil rangers teleported away Kyle went after the evil pink ranger hoping to free the pink ranger. With luck that is what happened the evil pink ranger lost her grip on the pink ranger. But it was to late Goldar and Rito had the white ranger and the evil rangers teleported off with the other rangers.

Kyle was getting ready to leave, he herd the pink ranger call to him.

"Hey!" she ran over to him, "who are you?"

Before Kyle could say anything he and Kim were teleported to the command centre.

"Zordon they took the others." Kim said taking off her helmet.

"I know Kimberly, but all in due time you must keep calm." Zordon said.

Kimberly turned to face the green ranger. "So what is your part in all of this?"

"Kimberly when you asked before about the green ranger, I wasn't being completely honest with you." Zordon told Kimberly. "Now green ranger revile your self."

The green ranger nodded and reached for the snaps on his helmet. When he took off his helmet Kim fainted.

"Kim!" Kyle yelled as he rushed to catch her. "Are you all right?"

Kim opened her eyes "I can't believe that my little brother is a power ranger. Zordon why all the secrets?"

"I needed to make sure that Lord Zedd didn't know about the new green ranger power."

"But Zordon I thought that the green ranger power was lost when Tommy lost the power a few years ago?"

"They were Kimberly, but your brother does not have the old green powers. This power is the same power that you and your fellow ranger received from Ninjor."

"So he has the ninja powers as well?"

"Yes, that is why I needed to keep it secret."

"But why my brother?"

"He was the one that had lost the most out of all the people I had watched."

"What do you mean Zordon?"

"Can I say something here?" Kyle asked.

Kim almost forgot her brother was there. "And you not telling me." She said hitting him in the arm.

"We don't have time for this we have to find the rangers." He said rubbing his arm.

"Kyle is right Kimberly; we have to find the rangers."

"So where do you think Zedd will take them?" asked Kim.

"I do not know this Kimberly." Zordon told the two rangers.

"I think that I might know." Kyle said.

"Well were do you think they are?" Kim asked.

"I think that they might be in that place were I found you."

"Kyle could be right but with out knowing that for sure we can't be sure." Alpha told the two rangers.

"Rangers I think that this has all been a lot for one day I think that you should go and get some rest."

"Zordon…….."

"I think Zordon is right Kim we should get some rest." Kyle said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah your right, Zordon well you let us know if you find anything?" Kim asked.

"I will Kimberly."

With that Kyle and Kim teleported to their home, with a flash of pink and green.

"Zordon do you think it was a good idea to let Kimberly about Kyle?" Alpha asked Zordon.

"Yes Alpha, it is time for the green ranger to join the team."

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion.I am alwas looking for fan input so any idea just let me know andI will try to put thrm in. Please R/R 

Next time: Kyle well tell Kim about his past and they are forced to fight the evil rangers by them self. Sorry for the long time between updates but I got busy with school. This might be the last update for this year but I am not sure at this time, if it is then I will see you in the New Year.

Thanks Kurn


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel. I also own Tina but she is only in this chapter.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

It was late when Kim and Kyle arrived home. They headed into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

Kim turned to Kyle and said "I have a few questions for you."

Kyle looked at his sister and said "shoot."

"Well a couple of days ago I ran into a girl named Rachel. She said that you two had dated when you were in Stone Canyon."

Kyle sat up, "you ran into Rachel?"

"Yes, she told me about your life in Stone Canyon."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that you we a bully and that you were suspended a couple of times from school, and that you fought all the time with others. She isn't telling the truth is she?"

Kyle sort of turned away for a moment but he turned a looked in Kim's eye. He took a deep breath and said "I'm afraid that what she is saying is true. I was a bully. I did pick on kids and fought. I was also suspended a couple of times from school."

"How could you I thought that you were a good kid, which is what you all ways told me when we talked on the phone."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Kim, but I didn't at that time in my life need any more lectures. I had enough of that from dad's new girlfriend. Dad didn't tell you why he was leaving did he?"

"No?" Kim said with a weird look on her face.

"Well I guess then I will tell you. You know have dad's girlfriend had a younger girl. Well before I started down the path of the bully I was a good kid, I was on the hockey team, but as dad got more into his relationship with Tina. I found that when I would look into the crowd to see if I saw dad at my games at first he was there but as I said as he got more involved with Tina he showed up less and less and then not at all. It gets worse from there it seemed as if I was always in trouble at home for thing that Tina daughter would do and when I tried to tell dad my side he wouldn't lesion to me so that is when I started to pick on kids at school."

"Why would dad do that he loves us."

"Well to Tina I must have been the only thing that was holding back the wedding. She told me that as soon as possible I was going to be sent to live with you and mom. I think that dad just could not let me leave I think he liked having another male in the house. But back to the reason why dad left, it wasn't even dad who told me that he was moving it was Tina who told me that they were moving and that I would have to live with you. So I told her that would be fine and that I hoped that dad would come to his senses and leave her. She wasn't happy about that and she then stormed out of the room and we weren't on speaking terms after that. So that is why I am here."

"But why did you become a bully?"

"I started to get fed up with my home life and took the wrong road when I met Rachel. She told me that the only way to get dad to take notice of me was to go out with her. So I did and that is when I started to become a bully."

"The only thing that I don't get is why are you not still a bully here?"

"If you really need to know then I will tell you, two days before the move I stopped picking on my peers and started to help them take back the school. Rachel didn't like this she was one of the top bullies in the school so we spilt up and went our separate ways. I gave it all up my power, my friends, and a girl, who cared about me."

"But why it seemed like you liked being a bully."

"Well I took a big look at my life and what I saw I didn't like so I walked away, but I don't have any remorse about what I was or who I was. It is apart of my past and will be something that I can look back on and know why I turned for what I had and never looked back and I never want to go back."

Kim got up and when over to where Kyle was sitting and sat down beside him and started to fill him in on the history of the power rangers and all they had done as rangers. Once she was done she said goodnight and she headed off to bed.

The next day Kim awoke to find Kyle asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and looked at him and notices that he seem to be having a bad dream she touches him on the arm and shook it gently. Kyle's eyes opened and looked up at his sister. Kyle sat up and Kimberly sat down beside him and he put his arm around her and said "Kim I need to tell you something."

Kim turned to her brother and said "okay what is it."

"Kim I have been having a lot of strange dreams…….."

"Like what?"

"I have be have dreams about the power rangers and Zedd's evil rangers."

"Why didn't you tell me about these dreams?"

"I don't know, I just thought at the time that you would not take me serious."

"I wouldn't of………."

"Kim are you saying this as a power ranger or my sister?"

Kim didn't answer.

Kyle got up and turn to Kim "I thought so but don't worry Kim I know you are only trying to help." Kyle turned and headed towards the door.

Kim got up and headed to follow Kyle. Kyle turned "Kim I need to be alone for a while, but if you do go out do me one thing don't go any were alone and if you are confronted but the evil rangers just run don't stay and fight."

"Why?"

"Kim not to put down your fighting ability, but you can't fight them by yourself. We are going to need each other to help save the others and I don't want to lose you I have already lost someone already and I don't think I could take losing you to, I just got here and we are already in a fight for the earth and I would like to have you around when this is all over."

"What about you?"

"I should be fine, but I will do the same I will not stand and fight not with out you."

Kim walked over to her brother, "you have to promise me that you will stay out of trouble and not fight the evil rangers by yourself."

Kyle hugged his sister and said "I promise that I will be careful."

With that Kyle headed out the door. Kim headed back to the living run and sat down and turned on the TV.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyle walked into the park and headed to the place where he had meet Ninjor and sat down. Time pasted and all Kyle did was sit and stare into space.

"_Why is this happening? Why didn't I try to save the others? What am I going to do about all of this?"_

Kyle got up to leave but when he did there standing was Ninjor. "You need faith green ranger that this will work out in the end."

"But Ninjor I can't see how that can be I can't do this alone."

"But green ranger you aren't alone there is one other that will help."

"But I don't think that Kim and I will be able to do this with out help."

"Yes the pink ranger will find something in her that she has never known."

"But Ninjor we still can do this alone we are going to need more help."

"Green ranger you need to trust in your sister and you two will be all right."

"I will trust in you advices Ninjor it hasn't been wrong yet."

With that Ninjor teleported off, Kyle sat back down on the grass _"I hope your right Ninjor." _

- - - - - - - - - -

Mean while Kim had gotten restless and had gone for a walk she ended up at the youth centre and went in side and sat at one of the tables and Ernie came over with a raspberry smoothie and set it down, Kim looked up at him in and said "thanks Ernie I need this." He just smiled and went to working around the juice bar. Kim looked around just hopping that this had been a really bad dream. But when she looked and didn't see any of her friends she knew that it was all real.

Kim got up to leave when Bulk and Skull came up to her "Kim you haven't seen Lt. Stone around?"

"No why?"

"We need to tell him about a monster that is in the park……."

"Kyle?"

"Did you say something Kimberly?"

"No, I just remembered that I have to meet someone now. Sorry guys I have to go see you later." With that Kim headed towards the park hopping that was were Kyle had gone. When she got to the park she started to look for Kyle.

She found him over by the lake "Kyle!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

Kyle turned and once Kim ran over to him she wrapped her arms around him, he in to did the same. "What's wrong Kim it has only been a few hours."

"I was talking to Bulk and Skull."

"So what did they say?"

"They said there was a monster in the park."

"Well I have been here for a while and haven't seen anything. I think that they are talking about earlier."

"Okay. But how do you know this."

"I ran into them earlier."

Kyle sat back down on the grass. Kim looked at him "what are you doing?"

"Well the evil rangers are going to be looking for us, well at lest you."

"Why do you say that they will be looking for both of us?"

"Well I think that they don't know who the green ranger is yet, so they don't know that it is me."

"Okay. But don't you think that they will find out sometime."

"Yeah I guess but I am not going to worry about it until then." Kyle had been told by Ninjor that Ashley would tell him or he would confront her.

Then Kim sat down beside Kyle and lean on him "it's so great to have you home."

"It's good to final be home."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zeddy, little Kimberly is with her brother Kyle."

"I see my dear, well what do you suppose we do about it?"

"Why don't we send down the tenga to soften them up and then send down the evil rangers to finish them off for good."

"Yes send down the tenga at once."

­- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tengas appeared and Kyle and Kim jumped up and came back to back, they looked at each other and at the same time they said "Ninja powers." They both transformed in to the green and pink ninja clad rangers.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zeddy do you see what I see?"

"Yes my dear Kyle is the new green ranger."

"Forget about the tengas send down our ranges now."

"Yes" Zedd said as he turned to the evil rangers, "go get the rangers now."

With that the evil rangers were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the evil rangers arrived Kimberly and Kyle had beaten the tenga off, they then noticed that the evil rangers were there "its Morphin time!"

"Green ranger power!"

"Pink ranger power!"

They started to fight with the evil rangers but as before the evil rangers started to get the upper hand.

"Kim I think we need to get out of here." She nodded at him and then they both teleported off to the command centre.

"We let the green ranger get a way." The evil yellow ranger Said.

"Why do you care if the green ranger flees? We let both of them get away." The pink ranger said coming over to the yellow ranger.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Kyle arrived at the command centre "Zordon how can we fight these rangers without help?" Kim asked.

"Rangers I know that this seems a dark time, but you will have to believe that it will all work out in the end."

"Okay Zordon I will believe." Kyle said putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim turned to her brother "well if you believe I do to. I guess we will be going."

Kim got ready to leave; she then turned back to Kyle "are you ready?"

"Yes but I need to talk to Zordon about something." He said.

"Okay I will see you at home then?"

"I will see you at home when I am finished." He said giving Kim a hug.

With that Kimberly teleported home, Kyle then turned to Zordon.

"Yes Kyle what is on your mind?"

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Next time: The evil rangers confront Kyle. Kim will find that which has been in her all this time. The rangers are saved.

Thanks Kurn


	12. Chapter 12 the return of the rangers

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

"Yes Kyle what is on your mind?" Zordon asked.

"Zordon I know."

"You know what Kyle?"

"Who the evil rangers are. I know why the fell under Zedd's spell."

"Are you sure that you know them and why they turned to evil?"

"I know who they are and why almost all of them turned there is only one that I am not sure about Zordon."

"Which one is that Kyle?"

"The yellow ranger." He said not sure that he should tell Zordon. "Zordon for some reason I think that you know who they are as well."

"Why do you say that Kyle?"

"You seem not that concerted about the fact that I know."

"I assure you that I do know but I have to let you figure out the reason why she fell, but I think that you know the reason in your heart."

"Zordon if you do know who they are then you know that I can not hurt her in any way."

"Kyle you are going to have to put your feelings aside for now. There might be another way to save them but you will have to find that out for yourself."

"Zordon I think you are right, but I need to confront them to find out why."

"Only you can answer that question green ranger."

"Thanks Zordon, I will think about what you said. Well I guess I have to go, keep us informed."

"I will green rangers, may the power protect you."

With that Kyle teleported off home, to be with his sister.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alpha."

"Yes Zordon?"

"We need to make ready for a transfer of power."

"I understand Zordon." Alpha replied as he set to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A green flash of light appeared in front of Kim. Kim waited for her brother to fully appear. Once he appeared Kim and Kyle went to the living room.

"Kyle what did you talk to Zordon about?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kim it was nothing that you need to be worried about at the moment."

"We are siblings we shouldn't have any secrets between us."

"Kim you know I would tell you anything but this is something that is between Zordon and myself." Kyle said sitting down, "You have to trust that I am keeping this only to protect you and that keeping it is one of the hardest thing I have ever done, but if I could tell I would."

"Then why don't you?"

"Kim this isn't just a little secret, like I have a crush on Ashley. It's the kind that if I revile it will shack the group and everyone that we know, I just can not do that sorry." He finished as he hung his head.

Kim came over and sat down beside him "Okay Kyle but you have to promise me that there will be no secret that is to big that you can't tell me."

"Kim after this is all over and the guys are back I will tell you anything."

"So what's our next step?"

"Well I think that we need to find the rest of the team."

"So what is the plan?"

"The only thing that I can think of is for one of us to be captured."

"So where do you want me?"

"Not this time Kim it's my turn."

"No I won't let you do this, let me I've been a power ranger longer."

"I don't doubt that you could do it but I have to do this." Kyle said as he stands up, "it is my fault that you guys are in this and I am going to help."

"Why do all of this for us?"

"I just feel that I am sort of the whole reason that the other rangers got captured." Kyle reached for something, "Here take this."

"I can't take that you are going to need that when you find the rangers."

"Kim if I get captured I wouldn't have this any ways they will take it."

"Okay but it will be hear when you and the guys get back." Kim said taking Kyle's morpher.

"There is only one thing that's needs to be done before we do this."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well didn't you say that Billy designed the communicators?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with your plan?"

"Well I think that we need to get over to Billy's lab. I think that there might be something there that well help."

"Okay but what is it? Are you even sure that anything in Billy's lab can help us?"

"I hope so. Get your bag we're going to need it."

Kim grab her backpack, her and Kyle headed off for Billy's.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"You won't get away with this Zedd!" Tommy yield.

"Oh I don't think you even know that it is hopeless now that it is only little Kimberly left." Zedd said.

"She will fight to her last breath!"

"Oh, will she?" Zedd said coming close to the cell that the rangers were in, "what happens when I capture her brother?"

"The way that he fights you are going to have your hands full."

"I don't think that I am going to worry about him." Zedd said as he turned and there where the evil rangers, "go get Kyle hart."

"Yes Lord Zedd." With that they were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle and Kim arrived at Billy's house "wait here and let me see your bag?"

"What are you going to do?"

"We need away to get in don't we?" He said taking Kim's bag and heading toward Billy's lab.

When he got back he went to the door and knocked, Billy's father answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Well yes, my sister seems to have left her back in your sons lab do you think that we could be let in to get it?"

"I don't see the harm in it just don't touch anything I could be in some trouble with my son if anything get broken."

"You don't have to worry," Kyle said as he turned to Kim, "you remember were you left it don't you sis?"

"Oh, yes I do."

So Kim and Kyle followed Billy's dad to his lab, he unlocked the door, "just do me one thing."

"Yes and what would you like?"

"Can you lock the door when you leave?"

"Not a problem sir, will do." Kyle said pushing Kim into Billy's lab.

They closed the door behind them "you done this before?"

"What gave you that idea?" Kyle said with a smile on his face, "I used to do this when I need something."

"So what are we looking for?"

"This," Kyle said holding up a communicator.

"How did you know that there would be one here?"

"Well when you told me about the time when Tommy was the evil green ranger. So when you said that Billy had made a communicator for him it got me to thing that he might have made one for me."

"Well what would have happened if he hadn't?"

"Well looking around here I think that I could have made one with a little help from yours."

"Well now that you have a communicator what does it have to do with your plan?"

"Well seeing that I didn't have one and it will be important for getting out."

"So know that you have a communicator now, what?"

"I'm going to the park, you better head home and stay safe for you don't see me in a day, you will be the only one left to free us and save the world."

With that they both when their separate ways Kim headed home, while Kyle ran off towards the park, "_Be care full little brother."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle headed toward the last place he had in countered the evil rangers and waited he knew that they would be looking for him.

He was right it didn't take long for the evil rangers to find him, when they did the formed a circle around him. He started to look around at them.

"So are you ready to give up green ranger?" asked the pink ranger.

"Well now if the whole gang isn't all here and with someone new." Kyle said looking around at his enemies.

"Why do you say that?" asked the yellow ranger.

"Well this is an odd feeling you left her out of the loop, I see that you are back to your old tricks." Kyle said turning to face the pink ranger, "So why did you fall, why did you take the power he offered you?"

"I don't think that you need to know that." the pink ranger replied.

"Well then let me shed some light on to the reason, you have always wanted power and you hated me when I took your power away from you when we were together, so when Lord Zedd offered you the power to rule the world you didn't think twice and for the rest of you. You did the same you just followed the leader and didn't question the power and would have done anything for this power."

"You don't know me, that is not the reason I took this power….."

"Then what is the reason? Why did you take the power?" Kyle said turning to face the yellow ranger.

She was speechless. "You don't even know the true reason that you took the powers."

"I did it because of you." She said pointing at him.

"Well we can worry about that later, aren't you guys here to do something?"

"Yes we are here to take you back to Lord Zedd."

"Well then what are you waiting for lets go."

"What you are just going to come with us?"

"Yes, if I try to fight there is just too many of you for me to win so I might as well just go with you."

With that they all teleported to the dark dimension, when they arrived Kyle was put with the other rangers.

"So they got you too?" asked Billy

"Yeah but we are getting out of here." Kyle said show them the communicator.

"Where did you get that?" asked Billy.

"It doesn't matter at the moment; I will tell you the whole story when we get out of here."

"So what is the plan then?"

"We to get out of this cell," Kyle said looking around as he did Rito walked in.

"I think I have a way out," Tommy said.

"Ah I see, hey you!" Kyle said looking at Rito, throwing his communicator.

"What do you want?" Rito said coming over to the cell.

"You see that watch lying over there?" Kyle pointed to his communicator.

"Yeah, so what."

"Well do you think that you could get it for me?"

"Why do you want it? It's no go to you here."

"I know that but still I would like to have it."

"Okay, but I just don't see why you need it." Rito said as he went over to the communicator and brought it back to Kyle, "here you are."

Kyle was now standing at the back of the cell, "can you bring it in here?"

"I don't think that Ed would like that."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Okay since you put it that way." Rito said opening the door, "now the rest of you don't try anything stupid."

As soon as Rito was in the cell Kyle kicked him and the other rangers locked Rito in the cell.

"Hey that wasn't part of the deal."

"Well the deal changes we thank you for letting us out."

With that the rangers teleported off but as they did Tommy noticed the color of Kyle flash. "_I thought that non-rangers only teleported in white?"_

The rangers teleported into the command centre.

"Zordon what is this all about why was Kyle's beam green?" asked Tommy.

"All in due time Tommy but for now you guys need to get some rest before you are needed."

"Okay Zordon," Tommy said, "but I think that I should go and check on Kim."

"I can do that Tommy beside you can see her tomorrow." Kyle said.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow." Tommy said. Then he and the rest of the rangers teleported off home.

"Good job green ranger, it is good to have the whole team back, but now you to should get some rest."

"Okay Zordon." Kyle said and teleported off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Alpha it looks like the green ranger is finally home and we can prepare for the next level."

"Yes Zordon."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim was waiting for her brother when he appeared. She reached for his morpher, "here."

She said handing him his morpher.

"Thanks, they're back Kim, safe and sound." He said giving his sister a hug.

"Good then I can sleep soundly tonight." With that Kim headed off to bed.

After Kim had gone to bed Kyle headed to his room "_I now know why she fell."_

* * *

I hope you like this update. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Next time: The truth is reviled to the rangers about who the green ranger is. Kyle will confront Ashley.

Thanks Kurn


	13. Chapter 13 Green and Yellow

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

The next morning when Kim and Kyle woke up, they ate breakfast and they then waited for the gang to show up.

"So when do you think the others are going to show up?" Kyle asked.

"Why do you think that they are going to show?"

"After yesterday they are going to show up………." Before he could finish there was a knock at the door, "see I told you." Kyle said as he went for the door. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Hay guys what's up?"

"Can we come in?" Tommy asked.

"Sure come on in." Kyle said waving them in.

With that Kyle and the gang when in to the living room and sat down, Kyle started to look at each ranger just waiting for that one question.

"So Kyle about yesterday?" Tommy said looking over at Kyle.

"What about it?"

"When we teleported out of the dark dimension, I noticed that the light around you was green. I thought that civilians teleported with a white color?"

"Well I not your ordinary person." Kyle said pulling out his power coin.

It was if all there jaws dropped at once as they stared at the coin. Kyle then closed his hand around the coin, just as he did this the gang turned and looked at him.

"So is that the dragon coin?" asked Billy.

"Well………" Kyle said but he was interrupted by Tommy,

"No that isn't the dragon coin that is the same coin I had."

"I got this coin from Ninjor."

"So that means that it must be a ninja coin." Billy said.

"That is what Ninjor told me that it was a ninja coin." Kyle said placing the coin on the table in front of him.

"Kyle were did you get the communicator?" Rocky asked.

"Why don't you ask Billy?" Kyle said looking over to Billy with a smile.

"Well when I found out that there was another ranger out there, I started to get to think about when Tommy was the green ranger, so I decided to make a communicator for the ranger and if the ranger happened to turn out to be on Zedd's side. The communicator could be recycled for parts." Billy said.

"So when Kim told me about that time that got me to thinking that Billy might have made another communicator, so I took Kim over to your place Billy and kind of confused your father to let us in, I hope you don't mind Billy, we didn't touch anything."

"Well next time that you need to get into my lab just ask him and he should let you in." Billy said.

"Okay I will try to remember that for next time." Kyle replied

"So what is are next move?" asked Rocky.

"I don't have the sliest idea of what to do next." Tommy said.

"I think that I do." They all turned to face Kyle.

"So what is your idea?" asked Adam

"Well you guys are going to have to trust me with what I am going to do."

Tommy stood up "Kyle I have total trust in you, after what you did for the rest of us, I would be honored to fight beside you." The rest of the group stood up as well.

"So do we," the gang said, "We will trust you and will be behind you."

"Thanks guys, I needed that, so I am off." He said getting up and pick the coin off the table. He then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"If you trust me then you need not know or worry about me." He said opening the door.

Before he closed the door he heard the others talking "are you sure that he is on our side?" "Yes he is I can see it in his eyes, and hear it in the way that he talk to me, he is on our side and will fight to save any one of us."

He then closed the door he then headed off to the park with a smile on his face. "_I only hope that she believes what she has just said, and I only hope that I can do this and she will listen."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey where are you going?" asked Rachel,

"I.. I'm going out I need sometime alone." Ashley replied.

"Well then I might just come with you, can't be to safe with the power rangers now back at full strength and now having him with them we can't be to safe."

"I will be fine, don't worry about me, if I get into any trouble I will just get out of there."

"Well don't think about double crossing Lord Zedd or I will take you out myself."

"Don't worry I am loyal to Lord Zedd and there is nothing that could change that." Ashley said as she teleported off to the park.

"_Well I can only hope that you mean that, I know what he means to you_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kyle got to the park he didn't head to the lake as he normally did, he head to the middle of the park, to think of what he had got himself into and how he was going to get out, but then he thought of the others and how he had told them that he was going to be therefore them.

"_but how can I do this even with the others we might be enough but if I leave them they will fail and I will be dragged be into this."_

He then got up and started to walk towards the lake knowing that he could think the best there, as he got close to the lake he noticed someone standing by the lake so he slowed down and then he stopped and hide behind a bush.

"Why me? Why did he choose me to be his yellow ranger?" Kyle could see who was standing there asking these questions, he got up and walked over to her.

"I think you know why but you don't want to say it." The figure turned to look at the person who had just appeared.

"So you know do you?" she asked him, "then tell me this, why do you stand against me?"

"You know the reason, and I told you the last time we were face to face."

"So you knew then did you?"

"Yes I did and it seems you have found a new group to hang with."

"I only found people who care about me unlike you green ranger."

"If you only knew how I feel about you then you might have fought to save yourself."

"Then why don't you tell me then?"

"I…..I…I love you." Kyle said turning away from the girl that he loved.

"So if you love me then why didn't you take this?" she said holding out the green dragon coin.

"I could not become that and even though I would do anything for you I could not go back to being some ones evil puppet."

"You said you do anything for me then take the coin now and be with me."

"I can not, and for that I am truly sorry but I will not give up on you and the others."

"Well then green ranger I will then have to destroy you." She said reaching for her dark morpher

"Well if it has to be this way then I will defend myself, but I will not hurt you for even though you are under a spell I still love you Ashley." He said reaching for his own morpher.

She stopped in shock of what she had just herd, he had told her that he loved her and had used her name instead of yellow ranger. She then looked into his eyes and saw tears in his eyes. She wondered if he really did love her, there was only one way to find out "Dark yellow power"

"Green ranger power!" was all she heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim are you really sure about Kyle?" asked Rocky, he had his own thought on the matter of Kyle really being with them.

"Rocky did you not just hear what he just said?"

"Yes I did, but it could be all a trick to get us to lower our guards!" he said getting up.

"We have to believe in him and that he is truly on our side." Adam said trying to calm his friend down.

It didn't work Rocky was used to not trusting anyone that wasn't a ranger or someone that he had known for a long time, and Kyle just so happen to not fit in either one of those groups. "I think that I will talk to you guys later, I think that I just need sometime it has been a lot over the last few day for me."

"Okay, see you later." They all said and with that Rocky headed off to the youth centre to hit the gym.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On his way to the gym he stops and sits down on a bench, "_Why did he have to come into the picture? Why didn't I ask her out before he came back? Is he trying to take my place on the team as second in command?" _He asked himself.

He then got up and headed off the gym, but what he didn't know was that someone had been listening to him. She then followed him to the gym.

When Rocky got to the youth centre he sat down at one of the tables off in the back corner, he hadn't been there long when Rachel walked in and looked over at him and then walked over to him.

"Can I join you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure," he said getting up and moving the chair out for her.

"So where are the rest of your friends?" she asked knowing that they were back at the Hart house.

"Oh they are at Kim's house, I had to leave we really didn't see eye to eye, so I had to leave so I could blow off some steam."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she said leaning over and grabbing his hand.

"No I don't think so." He said pulling his hand back.

"If you have a problem then you should talk about it, it all was helps me to talk about my problems."

"Okay I guess but this is between you and me it doesn't go any further."

"Just between us." She said.

"Well as you know that Kyle Hart is back in town, he and I aren't seeing eye to eye on the matter of a girl."

"Yes go on." She said hopping to find anything that could be used to split any of the rangers apart.

"Well it appears that we both have a crush on a girl."

"So who is this girl?"

"Its Ashley, I have had a crush on her for a while now and I haven't gotten the strength to ask her out yet."

"While maybe you should ask her out there is no hurt trying."

"I don't know; he is back and she has always had something for him and he has something for her I just won't feel right getting in there and trying to spilt them up."

"Why not you have been around the longest and he just comes back and you are supposed to just stand back and let the girl that you have a crush on get with him."

"Well I guess you might be right."

"You know that I am."

"Okay, I am going to go ask her." Rocky said getting up to leave.

"I think that she was going down to the lake."

As Rocky headed off to see if he could find Ashley, as he left Rachel had a big smile on for she knew that Rocky had come under the spell that Lord Zedd had given her.

Rocky didn't know that Kyle and Ashley were locked in battle and that when he got there he would be over come by a power that would not let him fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim sat at home wondering if this would soon be over, she had liked the fact that her brother had come home, but now with all that had happened she wasn't so sure about that now. Kim had liked it when her brother would come home for a couple of weeks during the summer he had just been home only two months prior to this. Now that he was home he had been brought into the fight to save earth and she wasn't sure that he was ready for the fight, deep down she knew he was it was that she wasn't sure if she could take him standing with them and the chance of something happening to him.

The phone range, she walked over to answer it, when she picked it up it was Billy, "hey Kim do you think that you might come over we need to talk about something."

"Okay Billy, what is it?" she asked.

"I will tell you when you and the gang get here."

"I'm on my way Billy."

- - - - - - - - - -

When Kim reached Billy's lab she saw that Tommy was coming up the drive way she waited for him and they walk into the lab together.

"So Billy what's up?" asked Tommy, as he and Kim walked through the door.

"Well guys I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Adam asked.

"I have been watching the footage of the fights between us and the Evil Rangers and it doesn't look good, these rangers are people that we have seen before, they are form Stone Canon."

"How can you tell Billy?" Kim asked.

"I was watching the fighting style of the evil rangers and they all have the same fighting style as the Stone Canon team."

"So what does that mean, it not like their fighting style isn't a rare one I have seen it from other schools." Tommy said.

"That might be true but the Stone Canon style has a few minor differences to it so it makes the style unique to that area."

"So we now know where they are from the only thing for us to do now is to find out who they are." Adam said.

* * *

I hope you like this update. Sorry for this update being so long from the last one, I can only hope that once I am out of College that the updates will come sooner. I hope to get the next update up by next week. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R

Next time: Kyle will be in for the fight of his life in a fight with a fellow ranger. The rangers confront Kyle about the identities of the evil rangers. Kyle will then have to get help with a plan he has to save the evil rangers and one of their own.

Thanks Kurn


	14. Chapter 14 Lovers fight

I don't own Power Rangers, just a big fan.

I only own Kyle, Ashley, and Rachel.

Read and review, I am new at this and will try to make any changes

* * *

"So who from Stone Cannon has been in Angle Grove lately?" Aisha asked looking around at the gang. 

"I'm not to sure there has been a lot of people from other areas and I'm not sure who is from Stone Cannon." Billy said scratching his head.

"Oh!" Kim said, the gang then turned to her, "Rachel is from Stone Cannon, but so is Kyle."

"Yes Rachel is from Stone Cannon, as well as Kyle." Tommy said putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I had though of that at first but when we watched some footage of Kyle fighting the tengas and his fighting style is one that I have never seen before." Billy said.

"Well then it might seem that Kyle might know more than he is saying." Adam said.

"Don't talk like that if Kyle knew anything he would have told us before." Kim said trying to defiant her brother.

"I think that Adam might be right. Why would he not fill us in on his plan?" Rocky said as he got up and left.

"I do not know, I haven't been able to really talk to him for weeks now. But you all think that he is in on all of this and that Rocky was right and he is under a spell." Kim said trying to hold back the tears.

"Kim, he didn't mean it that way." Tommy said trying to put his arms around her, she pushed him away.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"We just thought that Kyle might know who the evil rangers are, that's all, and we don't believe that he is under a spell." Tommy said wiping the teats from Kim's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rocky could not understand why he all of a sudden found himself running towards the lake he just knew that it was were he would find his answer to this question that had just appeared in his head. When he arrived at the lake he saw that there where two rangers fighting. As he got closer he then saw that it was Kyle and the evil yellow ranger. He tried to help Kyle out but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked around to check if ant one was around. "I'll be right there," he said reaching for his morpher but when he tried to morph he couldn't morph, Rocky couldn't understand why he couldn't morph.

Rocky tried again "Red ranger power" but again nothing happened, then all of a sudden, it seemed as if he didn't care about Kyle anymore "He can take care of himself." He said as he put his morpher away and walked away.

Kyle turned after hearing Rocky but only to see that Rocky had walked away, "_well looks like I have to do this myself." _He turned back to face Ashley, he then did something that even she didn't think he would do, Kyle demorphed. That is when both of them stopped "What are you doing?" Ashley asked only using this time to catch her breath do to the long stretch of power move she had been using to try to get Kyle to fight back which up until now he had just defended himself.

- - - - - - - - -

"Zordon Kyle seems to be in trouble at the park." Alpha said looking at the viewing globe.

"Don't worry Alpha he will be fine. We must look for Rocky, for I fear he is in greater danger than Kyle."

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said as he sat to work trying to find Rocky. "Zordon I found Rocky he is in the park walking away from Kyle."

"Just as I feared he has fallen under a spell."

- - - - - - - -

As Rocky walked away he all of a sudden he felt anger at Kyle. "Why is he always in my way with Ashley? He always tries to save us. I don't need any help from him; I can take care of the evil rangers but myself." He said as he walked towards the youth centre. When he arrived at the centre he headed inside to train for his up coming fight he was planning for Kyle, one in which he planned to show the others that he was better than Kyle.

As he was training Rachel walked in and came over to him "Hey Rocky, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm training so that I can fight Kyle." He responded.

"Well I know how you can get stronger, and you can defeat Kyle and make Ashley see that she made the wrong choice and fall for you."

"I'm listening." He said stopping and turning to face Rachel.

She just walked towards the door; she turned just before she got to the door to see if Rocky would follow her, which he did as she already knew he would.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So what is our next move?" asked Adam.

"I don't know, I was hopping that Kyle would be back and we could work together on a plan." Tommy said.

"I'm more concerned about Rocky; he seemed to be mad about something that has to do with Kyle." Aisha said looking over at her best friend.

"Well he has been himself since Kyle came back, dose anyone knows anything that could have made him act like this?" Kim Asked.

"Well………" they all turned and looked at Billy, "he told me that he had a crush on Ashley."

"Ever one knows that Billy he has had a crush on her ever since he arrived in Angle Grove." Kim said.

"While he told me that he was going to ask her out, this was the day Kyle was coming home………….."

- - - - - - - - -

"_Billy I have to tell someone." Rocky said to his friend._

"_Well what is it?"_

"_You have to promise that you won't tell any of the others or anyone at all." _

"_Okay man I promise that I won't tell anyone."_

"_Well Billy I think I have finally got up the courage to ask Ashley out."_

"_Ashley!?"_

"_Man you know the girl in Kim's advanced dance class."_

"_Oh her, well why didn't you do it sooner?" _

"_Well we have been talking and she didn't feel ready to get into a relationship at that time, so I gave her some time and now I am going to ask her today."_

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Well now this seems odd why would that make Rocky mad at Kyle?" Adam asked.

"I know," Kim said with a look of concern on her face, "Ashley and Kyle have been hanging out ever since he has been home."

"So aren't they friends?" Tommy asked

"Well they were friends when he was here before the move, and there always seemed to be more to the friendship, like they love one another."

"That might be the reason that Rocky could be acting the way he did earlier." Adam said

"Why wouldn't Rocky say something to us about this?" Asked Tommy

"I'm not sure, but he seem that this was going to be his only chance to go out with Ashley."

"So it looks like we have two people we need to find Rocky and Kyle." Tommy said.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Kyle cough his breath he didn't have much time to think about what he had to do next as Ashley attacked him. He was trying his best not to get hit by any of Ashley's attacks, with only his human reflexes he wasn't doing as good as he could, for his mind wasn't on the fight at the moment, it was on why Rocky didn't try to help him.

Ashley was only trying to get Kyle to fight back but up to this point he was showing no signs that he would attack. Ashley deep down was happy that he wasn't fighting back for she to has been having similar dreams as the ones that Kyle was having. Unlike Kyle she had two dreams; they are not helping her with her inner conflict. The conflict that will either topple the world or help save the world, these dreams have haunted her ever since she had taken the power coin that she was now using to destroy the man that deep down, that even one of Zedd's spells couldn't remove, she loved.

"Hey why aren't you trying to fight me green ranger?"

"If I do then that means that I have given up on you and that I, we have already lost."

"Why are you saying this, you rangers only care about yourselves." The last statement had caught her guard. "Why did you say that I have no feeling for you green ranger."

"I said it because I have feeling for you. I know that deep down that you feel the same way that I do."

She couldn't say anything he was right she did love him, but she also hated him. She had hoped that she would have been strong enough to fight off the spell she was under.

"Let me help you! Together we can break the spell." He said, she could see the love in his eyes for her. This show of love was enough for Ashley to start fighting the spell this time she had the man she loved to help her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rocky and Rachel walked down to the docks "Here you will gain the power to defeat Kyle."

"Show me!" was all Rocky said, Rachel knew that he was ready to start down the same path as she tried to take Kyle down when he was in Stone Cannon.

Rocky watched Rachel pull out an amulet from her pocket, "With this!" she said as she put the amulet around Rocky's neck.

Rocky could fell a dark power follow through him, deep down he know this was wrong, but he didn't care if this could help him get Ashley then he would use it to defeat Kyle.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy came running up out of breath, "I didn't find any signs of either Kyle or Rocky."

"We know; we haven't been able to find either of them." Adam said.

"Well they have to be somewhere in the city?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know where to look any more." Billy said.

"Well we could wait for Kyle or Rocky to come to us. It isn't like the evil rangers have been seen in the last couple of days." Kim said sitting down on the couch.

"Well I am out of ideas, so this plan seems to be the best we have right now." Tommy said sitting down next to Kim.

With that the rangers did something they had done in a long time they just relaxed and waited for something or one of their friends to show up.

* * *

I hope you like this update. Sorry for this update being so long from the last one, I can only hope that once I get back to College from Christmas break that the updates will come sooner. I hope to get the next update up by the first week of the New Year. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. Please R/R 

Next time: Kyle will be in for the fight of his life in a fight with a fellow ranger. The rangers confront Kyle about the identities of the evil rangers. Kyle and Ashley are final back together and Ashley has another part to play in the fight between the good rangers and the evil rangers.

Thanks Kurn


End file.
